


Gentleman

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Soo, Fluff, M/M, Romance, mentions of sexual acts but nothing specific, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo goes to watch his new movie 'My Annoying Brother' in theatresHowever, the person sobbing next to him makes it a little difficult





	Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelittle/gifts).



> I hope I did your prompt some justice my dear recipient  
> Thank you to the kaisoomer mods for being so helpful and for answering all of my questions  
> It was my first exchange/fest type thing and I'm real glad I decided to join  
> Also thank you loads to my beta for helping me out with this <3

There were numerous reasons why Kyungsoo still enjoyed going to the theaters to watch a movie despite the tons of online resources and alternatives that were open to him.

One would definitely be that fresh smell of popcorn that filled his nose the moment he stepped through the large door. He himself preferred nachos with cheese sauce rather than the buttery morsels, but he’d have to agree that popcorn was definitely the star of the theatre.

After all, even Kyungsoo couldn’t avoid ordering a large tub of popcorn from time to time, and although his better judgement advised him against it, he often succumbed to the "extra butter" anyways.

Second, he simply loved the vibe. The carpets were usually dark and plush against the soles of his shoes, and there was always an undying chatter that seemed to float throughout the large waiting area. Groups of people stood around, aimlessly talking in hopes of the time passing faster while others indulged in the fast food stalls or even the arcade.

Third, the moment his ticket was ripped and he was granted entrance to the auditorium was his absolute favourite. Kyungsoo loved entering the empty room, there was a pleasing silence that rewarded him and he found comfort in it for the few precious minutes, before others poured in and the trailers turned on that is.

Those few moments of comforting silence was what he appreciated most however, Kyungsoo loved how the world seemed to disappear once in the auditorium. It helped with immersing himself into the universe the movie built, what it wanted to show him. He adored it. And it was one of the reasons why he loved movies so much; it baffled him how people could be so creative and how effectively they were able to convey the ideas in their head into an actual production.

Little things like these were simply why Kyungsoo still risked going to the theatre to watch his movies despite the lack of freedom he had now as supposed to in the past. Unlike before, he wasn’t able to reveal his face until after the lights dimmed but that was okay. He’d rather endure a few moments of discomfort hidden behind his mask than ruin a movie experience for not only him but others around him.

Many would think that Kyungsoo, a well-known rookie actor, would have lost his passion and love for a good movie by now. He was exposed to all the little secrets and quirks that went into filming a movie but that wasn't the case at all. If anything he was even more passionate about his love for the art of cinematography and he always loved being more informed.

So here he was, waiting in one of the seats near the front tier, for the movie 'My Annoying Brother' to begin, a movie that he starred in to be specific. To Kyungsoo’s defense, after the initial premier (which was more like a blur of sweaty palms and flashing lights) he hadn’t actually been able to fully watch the movie.

Kyungsoo couldn’t wait to see how it was all brought together. He knew the script like the back of his hand yet he couldn't put it together in his head. Even now, all he could remember was the nerves he had on set.

So when the lights finally began to dim down and the murmurs began to silence, he trembled in anticipation, lowering his mask as the respective logos of each film company began to roll on the screen.

Kyungsoo took a moment to look around the room, eyeing the varied expressions, from excitement to boredom and even confusion. He sent out a little prayer that they would enjoy his movie and all the hard work that went into it.

 

Kyungsoo had been thoroughly enjoying the movie while laughing to himself at all the small behind the scenes memories that only he knew of, including all his instances of being unable to keep a straight face and when he tripped over the judo mat. That was until his smiles faded and the emotional scenes in the movie began to hit him.

He wasn’t able to fully invest in those emotions however… thanks to the person wheezing for air beside him. Kyungsoo had tried to be as polite as possible, sending the man a little glance when he choked on his tears and broke into a coughing fit. He opted on ignoring the man until the movie ended, which was quite soon thankfully.

Once the ending credits began, the theatre erupted into a small applause and Kyungsoo grinned with pride, he himself gave it a slow clap and he felt giddy inside. The person beside him on the other hand probably had better days.

As per usual, Kyungsoo waited for the theatre to empty out before he even dared to exit. It was simply safer for him. The man beside him was still sniffling and when Kyungsoo glanced at him, he seemed to remember a sad scene and the waterworks began again. He tried his best not to sigh when he handed the man a clean wad of napkins he’d taken from the concession stand when he’d purchased his nachos.

“Thank you,” the man wailed and Kyungsoo just offered him a small smile as he watched the way he blew his nose and wheezed for air, saliva connecting his puffy top and bottom lip in an ugly manner. He took a moment to look at the man's features in the light.

The way he pouted and wiped his nose was endearing in a weird way, he was cute, almost like a puppy or a teddy bear. Kyungsoo froze when the man caught his gaze and being the awkward person he was, he didn’t look away and only widened his eyes as they held eye contact.

“I-I don’t usually cry like this for movies, I t-thought this was a comedy,” he explained in a shaky voice and Kyungsoo almost scoffed in disbelief, did this person not watch the trailer at all? How could any movie with a protagonist who was rendered blind from an accident possibly be only filled with happiness and fluff?

Then again the trailer was indeed quite misleading, it was portrayed as a complete comedy. Kyungsoo shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair before seeing that the stranger is blatantly staring at him with a snotty nose and teary eyes.

"Yo-you're D-dooyoung-sshi." he sputters intelligently and Kyungsoo just offers him a wry smile. Well it was obvious that this person had no idea who he was, not that he minded too much but the little amount of pride he'd gained from the success of 'My Annoying Brother' was getting stepped on.

The man continues to look at him for what was too long to be considered normal before he slowly begins to wave his hand. Kyungsoo watches in utter disbelief as the man waves it around and lifts three fingers before clearing his throat.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he whispers in a cautious manner like he'd cause offense if he spoke louder. Kyungsoo couldn't help but snort and the look of surprise on the man's face was downright fascinated.

"My character was blind. And I'm not Dooyoung, I'm Do Kyungsoo." he feels stupid introducing himself but the sheepish grin that appears on the man's dry lips is worth it.

"O-oh right, sorry that was dumb. I'm Jongin." Kyungsoo mouths the name to himself and he looks up to see that Jongin is staring at him. He darts his eyes side to side before sighing,

"Why are you staring at me?" he huffed and Jongin casually reached over Kyungsoo to grab another napkin before he cleaned up his nose and leftover tears with a dignified cough.

"I've never met a movie star before. Now that I look at it, you carry some kind of aura around you." Jongin's hands come to the air and he circles the area around Kyungsoo, his fingers moving in a magical motion.

He breaks out into a bout of laughter and Jongin follows along. He laughs with his mouth wide open and his head thrown back, face scrunched together as he claps his hands. Kyungsoo finds him extremely charming.

"Feeling better now?" Kyungsoo's question is breathless as he calms down and Jongin nods enthusiastically, he looks around the practically empty theatre minus the one couple near the middle doing something naughty before he looks back at the actor.

"Please empty the theatre so that we can clean up before the next show begins," a female worker hollers at them and the two stand up in a hurry. Jongin accidentally knocks over a tub of popcorn left carelessly beneath a seat and his jaw drops in horror as kernels spill all over the stairs.

Kyungsoo slips on his mask and he takes Jongin's hand in his own, dragging the other man behind him as they keep their heads down from the custodians' glares. They held their mops in their hands in a threatening manner and once they passed the two broke into a run.

They exited the auditorium through the large swinging doors and nearly knocked out a couple who was entering the room beside them. Jongin couldn't help but giggle and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but once again they were reduced to a lull of laughs.

"You're an amazing guy you know that?" Kyungsoo's voice is muffled behind his mask but Jongin hears him all the same, a playful grin on his face as he shrugs. They both walk side by side before reaching the front doors where people are exiting and entering.

"Thank you, for comforting me in the theatre. I mean I probably annoyed you through the movie and after but thanks." Jongin licks his lips and he looks up at Kyungsoo with a shy smile.

"I know you're really busy but I'd love to repay you with some coffee? Or maybe lunch. Nothing too fancy though, I'm a college student and I can't afford those high end dining places," he babbles and Kyungsoo bites his lips with a smirk that remains hidden underneath his mask.

"How about we exchange numbers and then we'll go from there Jongin?" 

 

Months had passed since their first encounter and needless to say the two had fallen into so much rhythm with one another they've become more than just friends. Jongin's visits to Kyungsoo's apartment had become more than frequent and any outsider would say they just lived together.

On a typical night Kyungsoo was usually at the stove, a pot of some kind of stew bubbling away while Jongin sat at the dining room table, a smile on his face and his arms waving in the air as he talked about his day at school.

When Kyungsoo had a schedule, it usually meant that they weren't able to meet for weeks or even months, but Jongin remained patient and they snuck in phonecalls on set or between classes whenever they could.

"Kyungsoo hyung," Jongin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to his left, surprised to see a slight pout on Jongin's lips and a furrow between his brows. He swallowed and cleared his throat,

"Sorry Jongin, did you say something?" he asked and with one last look at his stew he decided to turn off the heat. Kyungsoo turned around fully and gave Jongin all of his attention.

"I said hyung, is it alright if we watch your movie again?" Jongin bounces in his seat in excitement and Kyungsoo blinks for a moment, numerous memories of their first meeting running through his mind.

"No," he refuses after he concludes that it wouldn't be a good idea. Jongin juts out his bottom lip and he frowns, although the expression is not threatening in any way whatsoever. Kyungsoo shakes his head with a smile as he begins to portion out their dinner.

"But hyung, I haven't watched it since the first time. Someone won't let me." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he places down two bowls filled with boiling stew that gives off such a nice aroma even Jongin's pout falters slightly.

"Jongin last time you watched it you were an emotional wreck," he reminds him before grabbing the two bowls of rice and small side dishes of pickled radish and Kimchi that his mother gave him when she paid him a visit a few weeks ago.

"I've already seen it though, meaning it won't affect me as much?" Jongin sounds hopeful and a part of Kyungsoo knows that he won't relent until he's given what he wants.

"Jongin, the last time you saw it you actually thought I was blind." he deadpans. Jongin's bottom lip begins to quiver as it takes over his upper lip to form his infamous pout. Kyungsoo had to do something about that pouting habit, it was way too effective. Jongin clearly sees that it's working and he gives Kyungsoo a knowing smirk.

"Finish your food, then we'll see if you're still in the mood," he chided lightly and Jongin broke into a grin as though he knew he was going to get his way. They both fall into a comfortable silence as they eat and Kyungsoo sighs before working out a kink in his shoulder.

"How was the shoot this morning?" Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo met his concerned gaze and picked up his chopsticks. Jongin didn't usually ask about his days at work since he felt that he didn't like to talk about them, although he wouldn't mind sharing anything with him.

It was like that with Jongin. He was always worried that Kyungsoo was too far away and that he'd find someone more suitable. Even without saying the words Kyungsoo could tell what was on his mind.

"It was fine really, just a simple photoshoot with some of my costars for the animated movie coming out soon." he explained and Jongin nodded slowly, his head trailing off before he spooned the last of his rice into his stew.

"Hey, I'm right here okay? I don't have any schedules till next week, you have me for the weekend." Kyungsoo reassured him, it was currently Thursday and he knew that Jongin had no Friday classes and his Monday class was late in the afternoon.

"I'm not worried about that but yay I get to have you all to myself." Jongin's eyes crinkle up in a smile that Kyungsoo absolutely adores and the actor knows that he's feeling insecure and distant once again.

"Finish up your stew and we'll watch together okay?" the feeling he gets in his chest when Jongin's eyes brighten is enough to outweigh the utter regret he already feels in the pit of his stomach. Well, he hopes that what Jongin said is true and that he won't be as emotional this time around.

The two finish their meals after a few minutes of chewing through smiles and small talk about how Jongin's classes are going. Kyungsoo carries out the bowls to the sink while Jongin wraps whatever they didn't finish and he plops it on the counter before he helps the actor with the dishes.

Kyungsoo hums as he washes and Jongin dries. It's a comfortable routine that they'd fallen in since the first time he was joined for dinner, he appreciated that even with simple chores they could spend time together like this. It meant more to him than Jongin could ever know.

"When will you release an OST for one of your films hyung?" Jongin abandons the towel and he opts to wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist instead, resting his chin in the nook of his shoulder. The actor leans into his embrace and shrugs,

"I did an OST for My Annoying Brother remember? For now I think they want me to focus on acting since I'm still quite new to the industry," he himself had wondered why. But he was primarily working on his acting career anyhow, so he didn't care too much.

"Well I hope you get to share even more of your talents with the world. They shouldn't be hidden." Jongin sing songs as he stretches and waddles over towards the living room. Kyungsoo chuckles and wipes his hands free of water, he turns off the kitchen light and follows.

"I already have it set up hyung." he sees Jongin sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and with a cushion in his lap. Kyungsoo grabs a tissue box from the kitchen counter and places it by the lamp off on the side table since it'd hurt Jongin's pride if he put it on the coffee table in front of them.

The room dims down as the companies begin to show off their logos and Kyungsoo snuggles closer to Jongin's side. He rests his head on Jongin's shoulder and he allows himself to fully relax, he takes a deep breath and hopes he won't fall asleep. 

 

Kyungsoo is struggling to stay awake as they progress further into the movie and it's only the familiar sound of Jongin's sobs that grab his attention. He glances over at him and he holds back a smile when he sees Jongin's face all scrunched up trying to hold in tears.

"Here," he picks up the tissue box and holds it in front of Jongin for him to take a few sheets. He bites back the urge to whisper a playful, "I told you so" and remains mum as the younger proceeds to wipe his tears.

He sets down the tissue box and casually falls back into Jongin's side as the movie slowly reaches it's climax and finishes. Kyungsoo stretches as the credits begin playing and he can feel the subtle shakes of the body next to him as Jongin cries.

As soon as he tries to stand up he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he's pulled back down into Jongin's lap. Kyungsoo angles his body so that he can face him but he's only met with a tuff of wavy brown locks.

"Think you'll be watching it again anytime soon?" he teases and Jongin sniffles behind him. He laughs lightly and intertwines their fingers as he feels a hot breath tickling his neck.

"Not without you at least. That movie always wrecks me hyung." Jongin admits through a mumble and Kyungsoo can only squeeze his hand in reassurance. He'd always been the less emotional between the two, although that was always something he loved about Jongin. He always put his heart into everything and he fully immersed himself into his feelings when it came to the arts.

"Come, we'll cuddle in bed and cheer you right up okay?" with a tone alike to speaking to a child, Kyungsoo wriggles his way out of Jongin's lap, his short legs have trouble reaching the floor and it doesn't help that the grip around his waist doesn't loosen but he finally manages to stand.

However he's pulled down once more but this time by a hand on his wrist, his face falls centimetres away from Jongin's and he sees the usual pout but something darker in those teary bright eyes. 

"You kissed her," Jongin's accuses and Kyungsoo's jaw drops. His mind rewinds to the terribly fake kiss scene that took place in the bar, they were literally inches apart and it was all thanks to camera angles that his lips were untouched. Plus all of the fake smooching noises were a dead giveaway. 

"Jongin, that kiss scene was faker than fake," he lets his arms hang around Jongin's neck as he works his way back into his lap, however he ends up straddling him instead. Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo's hips and looks into his eyes.

"I know... I can't stop thinking about it though," his grip on Kyungsoo tightens and the actor breaks into a cheeky grin. He leans forward and pecks Jongin quickly, so quick to the point he practically kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Better?" he tilts his head to the side as his fingers play with the long strands of hair draped over Jongin's nape. Kyungsoo playfully kisses Jongin's forehead, then his cheek and he places one last peck on his nose.

"You keep missing hyung," Jongin reaches up to cup the left side of Kyungsoo's face before he pulls him in for an actual kiss. Kyungsoo hums into the kiss but he keeps his lips pressed together.

Jongin tries to lick his way in but the actor doesn't give him the chance to, he pinches Kyungsoo's side and takes advantage of his little squeal to kiss him properly. The actor falls into a bout of giggles and he ends up panting for air after a series of kisses.

"Hold on," Jongin beams up at him and Kyungsoo gasps when they're standing. He wraps his legs loosely around Jongin's waist but his lack of flexibility makes it difficult to clasp his feet for support.

"You're going to have to hurry, if you drop me you're sleeping in the guest room tonight." Kyungsoo threatens him as they make their way to the bedroom down the hall. Jongin's arms begin to shake and he hopes that Kyungsoo doesn't notice that all of his strength lies in his legs.

With a valiant kick and a stumble here and there they're both lying on the bed. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and whacks Jongin across the head with a laugh. Jongin on the other hand is busy trying to catch his breath with his face buried into Kyungsoo's stomach,

"I told you, your romantic antics will hurt you some day," he says as he strokes Jongin's hair. His fingers get caught in the tangled hair and Jongin lifts his head with his lips pursed out as far as they can go and his eyes scrunched up tight.

"Love me hyung, I do them all for you," Jongin's voice comes out muffled and nasally which only makes Kyungsoo laugh, he humours him with another kiss that Jongin quickly deepens. He moves so that he hovers over Kyungsoo and he presses the actor into the mattress.

"I'm a little tired Jongin," Kyungsoo admits through a whisper, Jongin nods and he presses an open kiss behind the actor's ear. He trails the kisses down towards Kyungsoo's collar bone where he bites the clavicle lightly.

"Kyungsoo hyung, I want to feel you," Jongin's hands work their way up the actor's loose t-shirt, his thumbs caressing the soft skin of his hips as he slowly lifts the material, revealing his stomach.

"You're doing all the work," Kyungsoo smiles as he raises his arms and Jongin slips off his shirt. He relaxes himself as Jongin gets comfortable between his legs, his warm hands working their way up and down his chest.

"You're so handsome..." Jongin breaths as he leans back and removes his own shirt in one swift movement. Kyungsoo reaches up and lets his fingers dance over the thin strands of hair that trail down from Jongin's belly button.

"I could say the same to you," he pulls Jongin down for another kiss. On other nights, their kisses would be filled with fiery desire but on most nights it was simply passion. Jongin's hand grasps his thigh and their clothed crotches come into contact eliciting an airy moan from Kyungsoo.

"Just a little more hyung," he whispers when he sees the actor's eyes slowly droop closed. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into a hug and they simply lie there for a moment, embracing one another with skin to skin.

Kyungsoo's body loosens in Jongin's hold and he unconsciously drifts off. Once he feels that the actor has fallen asleep he pulls the duvet over both of them, his arm never leaving it's place around Kyungsoo's waist.

Jongin smiles as he looks at Kyungsoo's sleeping expression. He can see the dark circles beneath his eyes and the little spots of acne that appear whenever he's stressed. He looks at the way his eyelashes rest on his cheeks and how his lips part as he completely relaxes.

"I'm so proud of you Do Kyungsoo," he speaks as though they're the only two in the world. Jongin kisses the furrow between Kyungsoo's brows and his heart swells when a small smile spreads on those beautiful lips.

"I adore you my love."


End file.
